falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lone Survivor
After the long struggle One remains. The Survivor gazes upon the surreal, irradiated landscape that he calls home. After the bombs fell, D.C., like the rest of the world, fell into utter chaos. Those who did not die from the bombs fought each other to the death for the scarce supply of radiation-free food and medical supplies. Before the bombs fell, wise people had reserved spots for their families in radiation proofed vaults, each promising that the inhabitants would be the ones to ressurect America to its pre-war glory, but this was not the case. Aside from a select few vaults, each vault had a goal to perform a social experiment on the human race, ran by an all-powerful overseer, to see how we react to different environments and stimuli. Many overseers became corrupt with power and ruined the experiments, in most cases destroying precious lives in the process. After 200 years, a majority of the vaults opened, thrusting their populations into the harsh irradiated wasteland where many would die from trying to support their attempts to make a functional government, and from the wasteland herself, with her many mutated horrors. many dead, so many dead but alas, war, war never changes. His story began in the citadel, where he was born to two Brotherhood knights, Sandra and Theo. His upbringings were hardly innocent, and training to become an initiate was brutal work. Because of his amazing stealth and marksmanship abilities that nobody could match, he was placed in the only one-man unit in the history of The Brotherhood of Steel, Rapier squad. Unlike other soldiers, he preferred his own personalized equipment over standard issue power armor or recon armor. One of his first missions was to investigate odd occurences in and around the Dunwich Building. As the lone survivor stalked the wasteland, he came across the building, looking exactly as Scribe Rothchild had described it. As soon as he entered the building for loot, he sensed that something has gone terribly wrong. He had found a lone journal entry, on a table with what seemed to be the only light in the building. in that note, he had found that somebody else had come, and he sought out to find that person and to interrogate them. Carrying on down the dilapidated corridors, he saw scenes of carnage and heard moaning and grunting noises all around him. To maintain stealth, the survivor turned off his flashlight. For the first time in his life, he had become afraid of what awaited him as he came closer to the souce of the noises. Opening the door, he heard a raspy shrieking noise, and then racing footsteps headed for his direction. he turned around realizing that there was indeed a light behind him. He had been spotted. The second he turned his flashlight back on, a horribly disfigured face appeared. He managed to kill the thing out of fear and the sudden spike in adrenaline that occured at that moment. As he went on, he encountered many of these things in the ever looming darkness, and had come across several ones that appeared to glow, and whenever he came near one, he heard his geiger counter tick. At last he had come across a single reinforced door, and entered. What lay on the other side stopped his heart for a few beats. A group of those horribly disfigured humanoids were worshipping a strange obelisk, and a sole man, whom he assumed was the one he had been looking for, Was reciting a menacing dialect that gave him the feeling of being dead, having his soul sucked from him. He could not take any more. He fired a single shot, putting a clean hole in the man's head. He ran out of the building as fast as he could. "General Tristan!" "What is it soldier!?" "I have investigated the Dunwich ruins, and well, it looks like you'll have to see this..." The survivor pulled out the notes he collected from Dunwich, presenting them to Palidan Tristan. "This man, he came to the building before I did. As I cleared the building, I saw many disturbing occurrences. There were these creatures... They look somewhat human, but like they stood in front of a bomb as it went off. These constantly came after me, making shrieking noises and swinging at me with their spindly arms." Tristan silently observes. "I cleared the entire building except for one room. I entered it, and the man was there, worshiping an object with an ominous appearance." "Did you kill him?", Tristan inquired. "It scared the living shit out of me, so yes. A lone bullet straight to the head. Before you ask, sir, he was clearly insane, and was speaking incomprehensible gibberish." "In that case soldier, you may stand down. The horrors you have experienced are not typical for initiates on their first mission, so you've earned yourself a break. Your are dissmissed, Senior Initiate." The Lone Survivor had never heard the word before. What was there to do that was somewhat pleasing in the Capital wasteland? Would it be hanging out with fellow initiates, showing locals your badassery, or would it be harassing overconfident, drugged up raiders and getting money for their deaths? He chose both. On that day in an unnoficial mission, the Lone Survivor eliminated one of the greatest threats known to the Capital Wasteland: Evergreen Mills. He got the idea after listening to Galaxy News radio that day, and wondered how much Three Dog was exaggerating. His idea got the approval of his superiors, as they knew of his superior reconaissance and tactics skills. * * * * * * * * * * * "Hey Mike!" "yeah, wassup Chaz?" "you nervous?" " 'bout the mission? Yeah, I guess so" "Can't believe they're letting an initiate set it up? That's what's got me nervous, I'm not too confident that this kid knows what he's doing" "Well, they didn't just send us out to die, this armours pretty fuckin' expensive" "dude, shut the fuck up, it's not helping" "Okay man, if you say so" © daStig177, 11/11/11 Category:Characters